


The wolf and her silver pack

by Tikor



Series: Lunar oral history of the Usurpation to the present [3]
Category: Exalted
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, storyteller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf finds her pack and they teach her how they run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wolf and her silver pack

The wolf was cold and alone as she ranged around the edge of the world. The edge of the world was a large and confusing place and she had been ranging for days and days calling out for other wolves. She would say "Hello? Are there any wolves around?" For many, many days there had been no answer, not since she had heard from the wolf who was many things.

One day she was ranging and calling out on the outskirts of the fire that the star had lit where there was enough light to find her way. She heard a response "I am a wolf!" The wolf who ranged the edge of the world was suspicious, for she had heard this before from the wolf who was many things and he turned out to be a very different kind of wolf. Hesitant but still wanting someone to share in their kills, watch her hindquarters at the stream and to love she took a chance when she called out "Then let us meet!" After a few more howls they came to a meeting with one another.

This wolf was a true wolf. He had a dashing silver coat, and he looked strong from hunting fat game. The wolf who ranged the edge of the world looked at herself and realized how thin she had become while hunting alone out of the light of the fire. The true wolf said to her "How great to meet you! I have a fresh kill, would you like to share in it?" The wolf who ranged the edge of the world was overjoyed, and she ate deeply of the true wolf's kill.

The wolf who ranged the edge of the world asked the true wolf "Where did you find game so fat?" The true wolf said to her "Under the fire, where my pack and I range." The wolf who ranged the edge of the world was alarmed, and quickly asked "Does the fire not burn you?" The true wolf said to her "Oh, yes. And the stars too. But together we find a way."

The wolf who ranged the edge of the world was of two minds. She did not want to be burned by the fire, but she was very lonely ranging the edge of the world and the game here was much better than what she had been eating. She decided to learn more about this pack and the true wolf. "Who leads your pack?"  
The true wolf replied "We have no leaders."

The wolf who ranged the edge of the world thought he was making a joke. She laughed at him. "If you have no leader and you want to go right and the pack wants to go left, how are you a pack any longer? You would be lost to one another."

The true wolf replied "Then for a time we are lost to one another. We often go our separate ways. But when we gather we share our kills. And when we need someone to watch our hindquarters as we drink from the stream another will likely come. Some of us are old and strong and some of us are only weak pups. Sometimes we fight and sometimes we yap. But together, we are stronger than the fire and can hide from the stars. Both together and apart, we love one another".

This sounded very good to the wolf who ranged the edge of the world for she had wandered alone ever since the star had taken the golden woman from her. She said to the true wolf "I would like to join your pack, if you would have me."

The true wolf said to the wolf who ranged the edge of the world "Then I will mark you so that all in the pack will know you as a sister. They will share their kills with you, they will watch your hindquarters as you drink from the stream, and they will love you just as I do. And you will do the same for them. You will no longer be the wolf who ranges at the edge of the world. You will be the marked wolf."

The wolf who ranged at the edge of the world was very happy to find a pack to run with instead of ranging alone. She let the true wolf mark her. She became the marked wolf.


End file.
